Before And After
by Zbyrds94
Summary: Jasam. Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story but here it goes. Early 2009 Jason and Liz have now broken up. After Sam found out Jake is Jason's she never tried to get revenge on Liz or slept with Lucky. But Sam/Liz still don't like each other. Instead a few months after Sam and Jason break up she started a relationship with Johnny Zachariah. Emily is still alive and Claudia is not responsible for Michael's shooting. Sam and Spin have their PI agency. Sonny is in charge of the buisness just being Sonny's enforcer. Jasam have become really close friends again. Starts out Josam but later Jasam. **

* * *

><p>"Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, with Baken" Mike said putting the plate down in front of Sam and turning to Jason, "And a Spanish omelet with black coffee." After Mike walked off Sam started eating. When she looked up to Jason he was looking at her with disgust.<p>

"How do you eat it all? Where do you put it?"

"Shut up! I didn't have time to eat this morning I was at Johnny's and all he ever has in the fridge is beer." There was an awkward silence. Whenever Jason and Sam were together they never talked about Johnny because she knew how he disapproved her relationship with the mobster and he knew she was too stubborn to listen to anything he had to say about it and it would just make her angry. It was kind of strange for them. They had never been awkward with each other like this before. But things had changed so mcuh since they had been together. They were no friends again but it was still hard. "So how's Michael" Sam asked softly.

Jason sighed, "The same, he still hasn't woken up. Carly's refusing to give up on him. She still thinks he could wake up."

"You know when we were together it always drove me crazy how Carly always came over with her problems at the worst possible times but right now she needs you more than ever."

"She interupted us alot when we were together didn't she."

Sam playfully frowned. "If didn't come over atleast every day it meant something was seriously wrong."

When Sam saw Liz coming over to the table she rolled her eyes. _Great this would be fun_. to their table holding Lucky's hand. "Hi Jason," the nurse said not even acknowledging Sam. Sam rolled her eyes while Lucky gave her a apologetic smile. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Lucky and I just came here to celebrate. I saw you over here so just thought we should say hi."

"Celebrate?" Sam asked confused. Elizabeth looked at Sam for a moment for the first time since she entered the diner. Sam then gasped as she looked at Elizabeth's hand to see a diamond ring on Liz's finger. Jason looked to see what Sam was looking at Sam watched him carefully to see how her responded.

"I guess congratulations are in order" Jason said calmly but Sam was sure she saw a flash a pain cross his face before he put on his Stone Cold face.

"Oh thank you. Lucky proposed last night, it was so sweat." Liz gushed.

"That's great." Jason replied.

"We should probably go order; I've got to be at work in an hour." Lucky said pulling Liz away from the table.

"Well it was great to talk to you." Liz said sweetly. Once Liz and Lucky were at the counter Sam looked over at Jason.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"That a lie and we both know it. I know you loved her."

"Elizabeth is safer with Lucky and he is great father to Jake." Jason said without looking up.

"It still must be hard. Finding out Liz is getting married only two months after you guys broke up and I know you miss Jake."

"I'm fine. All I want is for Elizabeth to be happy." Jason said with no emotion.

"God you can be so frustrating! Why can't you just admit that this is hard for you! Spineli's right you are Stone Cold!" Jason grinned amused by her frustration.

"You know you're really cute when you angry."

"I give up."

Jason chuckled. "I should make you angry more often."

"I really want to slap you right now."

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a temper." If looks could kill he would be dead with the look the petite brunette was giving him. Without the table between them in the diner he would be concerned for his safety.

"Well I've got o go to the office. I'm going out on a steak out tonight. Don't worry about Spieilli, I convinced him to spend the night with Maxie tonight" Sam said when she saw the look on his face.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea. Is it safe for you to do that alone?

Sam rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself." She said before getting up to leave, when she felt Jason grab on to her wrist.

"Sam, be careful"

"I always am." She said before walking out of Kelly's.

* * *

><p>After Sam had left for the PI office Jason had gone back to the pent house and tried not to worry about Sam. He knew she was tough and could take care of herself it didn't mean he didn't worry about her. Ever since she had helped him save Jake they had become really close and she had been really helpful with everything with Michael. He silently chucled when he thought about their conversation in the cafe. He always found it funny when she woried about him like that. It reminded him of when she was pregnant how concerned she was about him it was fu to tease her about it, but he honestly was okay with Liz getting married. She had moved on and so had he. The hard part was that he missed Jake. It was for Jake's safety that he didn't spend time with him but it didn't make it hurt any less. Jason was suprised by how well Sam could still read him. Hell even Carly and Sam were being civil to the point that they were almost friends. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. His thoughts were interrupted with a loud knock on the door. He opened it up to Carly who hurried into the pent house mumbling something about Sonny. Jason sighed. "Carly, what's wrong?"<p>

"Do you have any idea why Sonny out guards on me and the kids. My husband doesn't exactly like the fact that anytime we go somewhere there are guards everywhere? What is Sonny up to?"

"I don't know why Sonny would out guards on you. We haven't gotten any bad threats recently."

"Then why would Sonny outs guards on us?" Carly asked confused.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Jason said leaving Carly in the pent house.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth couldn't believe Jason. What was he thinking trying to make her feel jealous with Sam? He was still in love with her, it was obvious, he still hurting from there break up and Sam was trying to take advantage of that. But she wouldn't let that happen. She may be marrying Lucky but that didn't mean she stopped loving Jason. She cared about Lucky. He was good guy and a great father to Cam and Jake but she wasn't in love with him. The idea of marrying him was awful but but something good could come out of it. Jason would realize that he loved her and would make him fight for them. That is all she wanted. To be happy with Jason they could raise Jake and Cam together if things workedo out right.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason walked into Greystone and found Sonny in his office. "Why did you put guards on the kids Carly is freaking out."<p>

Sonny looked up. "We have a problem. I was just talking to my source. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Anthony Zachariah was released from pentonville last night. And knowing Anthony he want revenge and it's going to be something big. Guards are already on Carly, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly. But we still have to be careful. I don't trust him." As Sonny continued all Jason could think about was Sam. He didn't care if she was in a relationship with Johnny. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Anthony anywhere near her.

* * *

><p>Sam was exhausted as she walked into 122 Harbor View Drive. The steak out was a waste. She had to wear this ridiculous stripper outfit and had a bunch of drunks hitting on her. She just really wanted to get this outfit off and relax. "Johnny?" She called out when she entered the apartment. She took off her jacket now only wearing the stripper outfit and stilettos.<p>

"Well isn't this a surprise." Sam turned around shocked to see who she was looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Please Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! **

* * *

><p>Sam was shocked when she turned around to see Anthony Zachariah. "This is a nice way to be greeted home from prison. You must be my welcome home present from Johnny boy." Sam quickly grabbed her jacket putting it on to cover herself. She didn't like the strange look he was giving her.<p>

"You're supposed to be in prison." Sam said evenly. She was not going to let him know that she felt threatened. Anthony was crazy but she wasn't going to give him any power over her.

"You seem to know a lot about me. I would like to get to know you too." He said raising his eye brows why she gave him a disgusted look.

"I know that you are a creep that is supposed to be in jail right now."

"You know I'm very turned on by feisty women." Right as Johnny came into the pent house Sam took her hand and slapped Anthony across the face as hard as she could. This wasn't wise. Anthony had a crazy angry look in his eyes when he was about to hit her but Johnny stopped him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" An infuriated Johnny asked grabbing his father's arm.

"Your whore needs to learn to respect her elders."

"Don't call her that!" a concerned Johnny turned to Sam. "Are you okay?" he put his hand on her cheek gently looking for bruises.

"I'm fine."She said with no emotion. "What is he doing out of jail?"

"His lawyer got him released. I just found out today. I tried to call you to warn you." Anthony watched their encounter and looked at them suspiciously.

"Very thoughtful Johnny boy you didn't even try to get me a present for my home coming. Unless it's this whore, she'll have to learn to hold her tongue."

"She's not a whore." Johnny said at the same time as Sam

"Well that stripper costume could have fooled me." Johnny looked at Sam to notice she was wearing a long jacket and heals.

"Wait are you?" Johnny said not being able to keep the thought of his girlfriend dressed up as a hooker out of his head.

"You perve! It was on a steak out tonight. I had to be ondercover." Anthony was about to leave the room when Johnny speaking up stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"No where. I just wanted to give you some privacy." Anthony said innocently.

"No you are going to explain to me how you managed to get released from pentonville. Did you bribe a judge? " Johnny knew that Anthony was up to something. He didn't trust his father. The Zachariah's had finally made peace with the Corinthos Organization and he wouldn't risk that for his father. Especially now that Claudia was married to Sonny. He didn't want his sister to be caught in the cross fire. Johnny than took Sam and pulled he to the side. "I don't want to you here tonight." He noticed she was about to protest but stopped her, "I need to find out what my father's up to, that won't work if you are here. Besides I don't trust my father to not hurt you." He was surprised when Sam just nodded.

"Alright. Does Claudia know that he is out?" Sam asked concerned for her friend. Claudia hadn't been on good terms with her father since she married Sonny. Hell, last time Anthony was out of jail he tried to kill her. In the corner of her eye Sam could see Anthony talking to a plant but she knew he was really listening to their conversation.

"Not yet. I didn't think there was any way for her without Sonny finding out. I'm not sure if I want him to know yet."

"Johnny how long do you think you can keep this from him. Knowing Sonny he probably got one of his men to get this information." Sam scoffed.

"I know." Sam quickly kissed Johnny on the lips before walking out the door. After she left Johnny turned back to his father who was still pretending to talk to the plant. "You can cut it out, she's gone. Now you are going to tell me how your lawyer got you out of jail!" Johnny said trying to control his anger.

Anthony's expression went dark. "It doesn't matter how I got out. I got out for one reason, revenge."

**V V V V V V V V V V**

"Jason are you listening to me?" Sonny said frustrated. He had been going on about Anthony for the last thirty minutes but Jason had been in a daze only half listening.

"Um I'm sorry what were you saying." He aid looking up to the man on the other side of the desk from him.

Sonny sighed. "I was saying we need to be prepared. Anthony is ruthless and he is not against using innocent children to get what he wants so we can't give the chance. And then there's Claudia."

"Do you think she would betray you for her father?" Jason asked. He couldn't stand Claudia but he didn't know her well enough to answer that.

"At a time, yes. But now that Anthony has disowned her I'm not sure anymore. Last time Anthony was out of prison he tried to kill her. I don't think she even knows he's out yet." Sonny said giving his wife the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I asked her if she had heard anything about her father and she had no idea what I was talking about."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I'm afraid he will try to use her. He has disowned Claudia. He no longer sees her as his daughter. Now she is just his enemy's wife. Anthony has no consents' and would not hesitate to put her in harm's way. She is no safer than anyone else."

"If you put guards on her she'll go crazy. She's worse than Carly."

"I know and that is why they'll be discreet."

Jason just looked at Sonny for a moment not sure if Claudia was genuinely in danger. "I want guards on Emily too. She and Nikolas are at Wydmore and I don't want Anthony targeting them."

"That probably a good idea. Em would be an easy target. But that not the only thing you're worried about there's something else. You've been like this every since you found out about Anthony, what is it?"

"Sam has spent a lot of time around the mansion. She knows things about the Zachariah's that she shouldn't. Anthony knows that. Theirs is no way to protect her but that doesn't mean she is safe from Anthony."Jason walked out of the door before Sonny could say anything.

**V V V V V V V V V V V**

Once Sam got out of Johnny's apartment she drove to Jake's. She sat down at a table near the bar and called Claudia on her cell.  
><em>"Why are you calling so late?"<em> Sam heard Claudia growl.

"I need to talk to you, it's really important meet me at Jake's in a half an hour?"

Claudia sighed. _"Yeah sure, because I wouldn't be a sleep at one in the morning."_

"What ever just get your ass down here you are going to want to hear this." The line went dead before Sam had time to say anything else. Forty minutes later Claudia walked in the bar.

"Don't say anything about me being late. I had to sneak out because for god knows what reason Sonny has put Max and Milo on me. They've been following me everywhere all day." Claudia grinned. "But I did manage to lose them when I went in Victoria's Secret.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Claudia I went to Johnny's tonight-

"Ew! Did you seriously call me over here to talk about your sex life with my brother? You're more twisted than I thought."

Sam glared at her. "Yes Claudia I call you at 1 AM to tell you about the hot sex I'm having with your brother." Claudia started to plug her ears when Sam punched her on the arm. "NO I'm serious this is important." Claudia put her hands down and took a sip from the beer in front of her.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I went to Johnny tonight but he wasn't there." Sam took a deep breath, "but your father was. He got out of prison last night. " She watched as Claudia spit out her beer. For a second she saw a panicked look on her friends face but it was soon covered with a look of anger.

"How the hell did daddy get out of jail?"

"I don't know. I was just as surprised. But he's up to something. He was doing that crazy act. Acting like he was more insane than he really is. He's hiding something."

"I can't believe this. Why am I just finding out about this now."

"Johnny wanted to tell you, but he didn't want Sonny to find out about it."

"That son of a bitch! That's why Sonny put the guards on me. He's having Max and Milo spy on me! I can't believe he still thinks I'm going to double cross him."

"What do expect sonny is the most paranoid man I have ever met besides you're a Zachariah and you guys didn't exactly get married for love ."

"He's an ass. Why did I marry him again?"

"I don't know something about keeping the piece. Clauds you need to be carefully now that's Anthony's out."

"I know. You too."

"Me?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah if he sees you as a distraction for Johnny, or thinks you know too much he will not hesitate to make you disappear." Claudia replied honestly.

**V V V V V V V V V V **

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to Lucky beside her. She was barely awake when she felt his arms wrap around her. "Did you get good sleep?" he whispered into her ear.

"No you kept me up most the night."

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining." Lucky said before kissing her gently.

"I never said I was. What time is it."

Lucky look at the alarm table on the other side of the bed. "quarter 'til ten."

"Crap, I'm going to be late." Elizabeth panicked as she went to the dresser and picked out a blue blouse and blue jeans.

"What time are you supposed to be there by?"

"Twenty minutes ago! Can to stay with the boys?"

"Liz, I'm supposed to be at work in forty minutes." Lucky said frustrated.

"You are working again? I thought you were going to have a day off?"

"I was but Mac called and he said he needs me to come in."

"Lucky you are working all the time now. You never have time for me and the kids anymore."

"That not true. I love spending time with you and the boys."

"Maybe you do but you don't even try to make an effort to be with us anymore." "Yes I do and if you're really going to go there what about you?" Lucky said turning the tables on her.

"What about me?"

"You've been working a lot of hours at the hospital recently."

"It's to save up money for our wedding." Liz said shocked at the way this argument was going.

"I can't argue with you about this right now. Is there any way you could drop the kids of at the daycare?" Lucky said. He was trying to stop himself from saying something he would regret.

Well I don't have time to drop them of at hospital day care. I'm already late enough at it is." Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Would it kill you to be a few more minutes late to just sign the kids in?"

"Fine." Liz said before walking out the room angry. Lucky sighed. They had been arguing a lot lately. Liz seemed to be picking fights with him every chance she got. What happened to them? They were happy at one point, at least that's what he thought. But now they argued all the time. That's why he was working so much. He was trying to avoid fighting with her for Cam and Jake's sake.

**V V V V V V V V V V**

Emily was exhausted. She had worked an eighteen hour shift and wanted to go to sleep. She was almost done in her last year of residency and she was just ready for it to be over. She had just finished gettint dressed in the GH's locker room when she bumped into Liz. "Oh sorry. Are you okay?" Emily looked at her friend. Elizabeth sighed.

"Lucky and I had a fight this morning, again. And I was really case So Epiphany is already on my case."

"What were you and Lucky fighting about?"

"The usual. What to do with Cam and Jake while we are at work Him working late all the time. Fighting seems to be all we do anymore." Liz whined.

"But I thought you guys were happy you guys are getting married."

"I know. It will probably work out. I think we are both are just stressed out."

**V V V V V V V V V V**

Johnny had finally left the apartment and Anthony was relieved. He needed to make some phones call that he didn't want his son to hear. Johnny was all ready suspicious so he had to be careful. Anthony picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. "There's something I need you to do, discreetly. There's no need for anyone to known about. I'll pay you extra for this to be done by tonight." When the person on the other side of the line agreed Anthony smiled. "Well it looks like we have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews. FYI In this fic Kristina is fifteen and Molly is ten. Chapter 3 is up. **

* * *

><p>When Claudia heard her alarm clock go off she slammed it on the floor. The other side of the bed was empty and she was relieved. She didn't want to be around Sonny, not after last night.<p>

_Once she got to Greystone Claudia marched into Sonny's office despite the guards outside the door trying to stop her. "What the hell." Sonny looked up to see Claudia and sighed. "What do you want?" _

"_Who the hell do you think you are putting guards on me!"?"_

"_It's for your safety."_

_Claudia scoffed. "Right, were you ever going to tell me my father was out of prison?" _

"_So you know."_

"_Sam told me. Why didn't you?"_

"_There was no reason to."_

"_You thought I was going to turn on you for him, didn't you?" _

"_Well it crossed my mind but then I remembered last time he was out he nearly strangled you to death." Sonny smirked. This infuriated Claudia. She was about to slap him across the face when Sonny grabbed her arm stopping her. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." Claudia took her other hand ready to slap him when her grabbed her other arm with his free hand and pulled her closer to him. Without thinking about Sonny kissed her hard. Without breaking the kiss Claudia slammed Sonny against the wall she started to kiss down his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his desk as she took his shirt off. Sonny then took off hers…_

She had sex with Sonny last night. Marrying Sonny was supposed to be a business arrangement. It wasn't for love. Sleeping with him was a HUGE mistake because she couldn't become personally involved. Claudia got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the bed room. She was wearing _a_ back vest with a pair of simple blue jeans and leather boots. She walked down stairs and could hear Sonny talking to someone from his office. She walked by the door silently and put her ear against the door but she couldn't hear anything because the doors were sound proof. She listened for a few more moments and gave up. Claudia sighed. She was just going to have to wait for him to come outside his office if she wanted to know what was going on. For forty minutes she just sat outside the door waiting. When she heard footsteps she quickly hid behind the stairs. Sonny came walking out of his office with Jason. "I want this retaliated soon as possible. Anthony needs to get the message not to mess with us."

"It will be done by tonight." After saying good bye Jason left.

"I know you were listening so you might as well come out." Sonny said looking towards the stair case.

Claudia came out from behind the stair case and walked up to him. "What did my father do?"

"This doesn't concern you Claudia." Sonny tried to push past her but she just jumped in front of him.

"When it involves my father, it is my business." Claudia anger was starting to take over.

"I'm not discussing business with you so just drop it!"Sonny took his hand and started to rub his forehead. It was ten AM and he already had a migraine.

"I'll drop it when you tell me what the hell is going on." Claudia said stubbornly.

Sonny knew she wasn't going to five up until she got some answers. "One of the ware houses was burned last night. I'm sure your father is responsible."

"It his way of let you know he is out there."

"I don't have time for this I've got a meeting." Sonny was starting to walk away.

"Are you really going to try to pretend we didn't have sex last night?" Sonny turned around to look at her.

**V V V V V V V V V V**

When Jason got home later he was surprised to see Sam leaning against his door. "I don't have my key anymore and I thought it would be rude to pick the lock."

"Very polite of you." Jason grinned as he unlocked the door and let her in."I'm glad you're here I really wanted to talk to you. You should know -

"Anthony is out of jail."

"How did you ..." Jason asked surprised.

"I was at Johnny's last night and Anthony was already there."

"You were alone with him?" How could Johnny let Anthony anywhere near Sam?

Knowing what he was thinking Sam interrupted him before he could go any further, "Not very long Johnny was there before anything could really happen. I think he knew that his father would come to him first."

"You should of never been alone with Anthony he's crazy and ruthless."  
>"Hey Johnny didn't know I was coming to his apartment. I had just finished a steak out. I was exhausted and his place was closer. Before you start attacking my boyfriend let me remind you I can take care of myself. I have most of my life."<p>

"I don't doubt that. Anthony is crazy but he is smart."

"I know. I'll be careful ok! Can you just drop it?"

"For now. So why are you here not that I mind." Jason said smirking.

"I need you to just hear me out and not say anything until I'm done."

"Ok."

"I know that Anthony wants revenge on you and Sonny and you guys will have to deal with that. But I am asking you as friend do not go after Johnny. He is working his ass off just trying to stop his father from causing damage. Which he can't control but he's trying. Not to mention that he worried about protecting everyone that Anthony is a risk to. So do what you have to just don't try to kill Johnny. If Johnny ended up dead it would just encourage Anthony and it would hurt a lot of people including me." After she finished her ramble Sam took a deep breath and looked at Jason nervously.

"I will not go after Johnny as long as he does not get in the way of shutting Anthony down."

"He won't." Sam said with conviction.

Jason sighed. "Sam are you sure you want to be in the middle of this? This is going to get bad quickly. Maybe you should stay away from Johnny for awhile."

Sam glared at him. "I will be fine. I'm not staying away from my boyfriend just because his crazy ass father is out of jail. It not like Anthony is targeting me."

"Fine. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Jason said walking up to her and pushing the bangs out of her face. Aware of the closeness between them Sam moved away from him. Jason sighed which went unnoticed to Sam.

"Nothing will besides I always have this." Sam pointed to her gun on her waist band.

Jason rolled his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about the time she had shot him. Sam knew exactly what he was thinking of. "Shut up! I'm a good shot and you know it!"

"I know. It's just fun to tease you. Like I said you're cute when you're mad." Sam ignored that comment. "Where's Spin?" Right as she said that Spineili came in the door, "Fair Samantha what a surprise, not that the jackal isn't pleased to see you but I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh well I was just stopping by but I should probably go."Sam said awkwardly.

"Oh please don't leave on the Jackal's account."

"No I should I'm supposed to be meeting up with my mom and sisters for lunch."

After Saying good bye Sam quickly left the pent house. She was already running late. By the time she got to Kelly's Alexis and Molly were already there. "Sorry I'm late. I was just finishing working on a case." Sam lied. She knew her mother wouldn't be thrilled to know she was talking to Jason. "It alright your sister still isn't here yet."

"Where is Krissy?"

"She went to study at the library. She's been studying nonstop preparing for finals."

"She's going to do great." Molly said speaking up.

Kristina came in a few minutes later and they ordered. After they finished Sam decided to go back to the office she really needed to get some work done.

**V V V V V V V V V V**

"Nik?" Emily called as she came into the living room at Wydmore.

"Hey, where did you go?" he asked his wife as she sat down it the seat beside him.

"Good. Where are the guards." He said trying not to show his frustration. He understood Jason had hired them to guard Emily for her safety but it was frustrating that he couldn't even take his wife to the Metro Court for dinner without being followed.

"There outside." Nikolas nodded.

"So have you talked to Lucky recently?"

"I met up with at Jake's a few days ago, why?"

"No reason. I'm just worried about him and Liz they've been having a lot of problems lately. I think Lucky is just staying for the kids."

"If they ever broke up Lucky would never leave Cam and Jake. My brother loves them as his own. "

"I know."

"There is nothing we can do to make this better for them. If Liz and Lucky decide to stay together or not that is their decision."

**V V V V V V V V V V **

Sam made sure her gun was secure around her waistband before unlocking the door to Johnny's apartment. She had finished up at the office and wanted to go see Johnny. They hadn't had any time alone since Anthony was released from pentonville. Before she walked in the door she made sure that her gun was still secure in her back pocket. Sam was relieved that only Johnny was there. He walked over to her and kissed her. "What? Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I was just expecting to see your father here."

"I have no idea where he is. Don't worry about it besides we're finally alone." Johnny said taking her hand and leading her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

"We are." Sam said grinning.

"We should take advantage of that." Johnny started kissing down her neck

"I'm hungry." Johnny raised his eye brow and started to kiss her on the lips. Sam put her hands on his chest push him away and got off his lap now sitting next to him on the couch. "For food!"

Johnny frowned, "Well I hope you are not thinking of making anything. Last time I let you near my oven you nearly burned the kitchen down." Sam grimaced. "That wasn't my fault."

"Right. I'll order some take out. What do want?" Johnny said trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Can we get some Chinese from the Golden Dragon?"

"Alright but next time we're ordering hamburgers from Kelly's."

"Fine." Johnny went to call for takeout leaving Sam on the couch. Right now everything was okay but she knew that wouldn't last. She just wanted to enjoy tonight it maybe the last she and Johnny would be happy like this for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was the third chapter….what do you think? Please review! <strong>

**I'll try to update chapter four soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning by herself. Johnny must have already left for work. Sam then found a paper on the dresser.<p>

_I had to go for a work. Don't wait up, I won't be back until later tonight_

_Johnny_

When Sam came down the stairs Anthony was sitting in a chair next to the couch. Before taking any more steps Sam made sure her gun was in her back pockets, just for precautions. "Well look who's finally up…to bad Johnny boy already left he didn't get to say good bye. Oh well it gives us some time to get to know another better. Sam ignored him as she went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She already knew there was nothing in the fridge but beer. She looked in the cabinets but everything was empty. "Anthony came towards her, "You know it not very polite to not answer when you are spoken to. Someday Mrs. McCall you will make the wrong person angry and it will end tragically for you." Sam was not startled by his threat it was obvious Anthony was trying to frighten her but she was not going to let him intimidate her. Sam grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door when Anthony's voice stopped her.

"You're leaving so soon? I hope it's not because of me. You should be careful out there. Anything could happen. You could be grabbed on the docks, stabbed in alley, your car could go click click boom."

"Threatening me is not very wise, because if anything happens to me your son would completely turn against you."

"I wasn't threatening I'm just concerned. The Zacchara's have a lot of enemies, I was just warning you."

"Don't threaten me; you won't like how I'll fight back." Sam said with conviction. Anthony grabbed her wrist and dug his fingernails in to her arm which she was sure would leave a mark later.

"I don't want to have to remind you to show respect again. The only reason you are still alive is because of Johnny boy, he managed to convince me not to kill you that you wouldn't betray us but even Johnny can't protect you." As he was threatening her without him noticing Sam took her free hand to reach into her back pocket and grabbed her gun. She quickly knocked him over the head with it. He let go off her arm as he fell to the floor unconscious. Sam put her gun in her purse. She didn't really mean to knock him out she just wanted to get him away from her. When he grabbed her like that reaching for her gun was quick thinking. Sam grabbed her purse and left the apartment with an unconscious Anthony still on the floor. Sam decided to go to Kelly's for a quick breakfast. She didn't have time to eat at Johnny's. Why be around Anthony any more than she had to. She walked over to the counter to order.

"What can I get you Sam?" Mike said with a gentle smile.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a cream cheese bagel, to go please?" After she ordered Sam sat down at a table.

"Well if isn't Sam McCall." Carly looked up to a smug Carly. Oh great this would be fun.

"And things just keep getting better and better," Sam said sarcastically. Carly then sat down in the sear beside Sam. "Don't worry sit down, I don't mind." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up you know you're happy to see me."

"Of course. What do you want Carly?"

"Just to see how you were doing. But since you're being so rude I should just go."

"You should."

Carly glared. "I'll forgive you for that. You're lucky I'm such a good friend."

Sam scoffed, "Friend? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you. I just hated that Jason put you before me, I wasn't used to having him put someone besides me first."

Sam scoffed, "Are you kidding any time you, Sonny, or Elizabeth came rushing to him with a problem he dropped anything," Sam said trying to make it sound light but even she could hear the hurt in her voice. "Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

"No reason…I just wanted to clear the air and let you know I think it great that you and Jason are so close again, you're really good for him and he's good for you too."

"Really?" Sam asked doubtfully

"Of Course. Besides it fun to see Lizzie squirm every time she sees you together." Carly said the last part so quietly she barely heard what she said.

"So that why you're all of a sudden so happy that me and Jason are friends because you think it bothers Liz."

"Only part of it." Sam rolled her eyes and was relieved when Mike came over with her cup of coffee and her bagel inside a doggy bag.

"Thanks Mike." "No problem," Mike said before walking behind the counter.

"Well as fun is this conversation has been Carly I've got to get to work." Sam walked out.

That went better than Carly could hope for. It was obvious that Sam still loved Jason if she admitted it or not and even better was that when Jason and Sam got back together, which they would it would drive Liz crazy.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V **

"_Are you really going to try to pretend that we didn't have sex last night." Sonny stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her._

"_Well you are my wife. Nothing unusual. I know you are used to sleeping with people you are not married to though"_

_Claudia glared at him, "You have no room to talk you have slept with basically ever woman in Port Charles, you're a freakin man whore compared to you I'm a saint."_

"_Are you done?"_

"_No…why have you been avoiding me…"_

_Sonny sighed, "Doe this ever get tiring for you, picking fights other stuff that doesn't even matter?" _

"_I'm not picking a fight I just can't understand why you can't stop acting like a fucking five year old."_

"_I'm disappointed you are usually more clever than that, is that the best you can come up with?"_

"_I hate you, you know that?"_

"_You didn't seem to hate me last night." Sonny said. Claudia wanted to smack him on the face not being able to stand his cocky voice any longer. Before she did something she would regret Claudia started walking past him. She had to use all her strength not to go back and kick his ass as she heard him chuckle as she walked away._

Claudia was hoping Sam was still at Johnny's. She knew she wasn't at her own apartment she had stopped by their earlier this morning and no one was there. She normally didn't do "girl talk" it was petty and stupid but she was kind of freaking out about what happened with Sonny and Sam was the only girl friend that she had. For some reason most women didn't seem to like her. As she opened the door she didn't see anything and was about to leave when from the corner of her eye she saw Anthony lying on the ground. Claudia started to walk towards him when she heard a grunt from the man on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here? Last time I thought you got the message. If you know what's good for you stay away from the Zacchara's. You are a Corinthos now you mean nothing to anyone here anymore." Anthony smiled in satisfaction as he saw the look of anger on her face.

"I was coming to see Johnny; I wanted to know when he would get your crazy ass in jail" Claudia said

"I'm not going back to jail. That would ruin all the fun." Antony then got off the floor.

"Sonny and Jason are on to you, they know how crazy you really are."

"No one not even your husband can stop me." Anthony walked past her exiting the apartment. Claudia knew he was up to something. He was trying to get rid of her, he was waiting for someone but she wouldn't worry about that yet. There was no point in staying but she didn't want to go back to greystone and risk running into Sonny so she decided to go to Jake's. Besides after what happened with Sonny and the run in with her father she could really use a drink.

**V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V**

By the time Anthony got to the docks the person he was waiting for was already there. "I have another job for you."

"I'm listening,"

"I need you to visit Mrs. McCall for me. She obviously does not understand who I am; she's not getting the message."

"What do you want me to do?" the person asked.

"She has crossed me and she needs to pay. Do what you have to do to get her out of my way." Anthony slid a piece of paper in the man's hand with Sam's address on it before walking away from the docks.

**V V V V V V V V V V**

When Johnny entered his apartment he found Jason sitting on the couch with a gun in his hand. "I knew you would come to see me sooner or later."

"We need to talk," Jason said coldly.

"Fine." Johnny said not moving from the spot he was at.

"Your father burned down one of the ware houses last night and he is not done."

"Do what you have to do, is that all?"

"I tried to convince Sam to stay away from you while Anthony is around."

"And what did she say?" Johnny said trying to not show his anger. Who the hell did Jason think he was? Jason had no right to talk to Sam about that. Johnny had never liked that Sam was so close to the man that at one time she considered the love of her life and was going to marry. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam, he knew that she would never betray him. But he didn't believe that Jason was as over Sam as everyone else seemed to believe.

"If you know Sam at all you know. She told me to shut the hell up and drop it. Sam is the last person to admit that she can't handle herself."

"You don't think she can?"

"Oh I know she can but that does not mean that she is not still in danger because of you."

"Sam knows what it means to be a part of this life and you didn't seem to have a problem with that when she was with you."

"I'm not talking about your life style; I'm talking about your father. You and I both know what he is capable of. If anything happens to Sam because of Anthony your father isn't the only one who will suffer." Jason voice was cold and filled with anger.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take it how you want it, but I will not let anything happen to Sam I don't care if you are her boyfriend."

"I'm not going to let my father anywhere near Sam."

"he already is. She's already been alone with him." Jason stopped trying to control himself and remember why he was there, "Like I said if anything happens to her there will be no one to protect you or your father." With that Jason left the apartment. He needed to talk to Sam he had to make sure she was okay. She was probably still at work according to Spineili she had been working a lot lately.

**V V V V V V V V V V **

It was really late by the time had finished work at the office. After she locked the door she started heading towards her car. Gun shots started to go off and Sam quickly ducked behind the nearest car quickly grabbing her gun out of her purse…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Review please! <strong>


End file.
